The Start Of School
by Jaystarglider
Summary: We were late! All because my stupid sister left me behind! ONESHOT! Story for CapitolCheerios BIRTHDAY! Happy Birthday SIS!


_**HEY GUYS! In a way, this is a fanfic for Cheer (capitalcheerios) birthday! (DON"T TELL HER THOUGH!) She didn't want me to make her a story...but what kinda sister would I be if I didn't?**_

_** SO without further adieu *drum roll* CHEER'S BIRTHDAY FANFIC!**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SIS! (coming from the top of my head, by the way, SoRRY IF YOU HATE IT!)**_

_**and finally *I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL...sadly* and nonsensical nonsensical NONSENSICAL!**_

"SIS! Wait up!" I yelled as I ran down the street with a piece of toast in one hand and my lunch in the other. My younger sibling turned her head to look at me with teasing green eyes, "Well, hurry up then!" I ran faster, trying to keep up with her.

Oh, yeah. Hi, my name is Cheerios. Crazy, right? My parents are weird! But then, they would have to be with kids like us. My sister's name is Jay. Yeah, just Jay. And I? I'd like it if you'd just call me Cheer.

So let me explain a little. I'm the first-born, despite my sis' additude. She's the youngest. AND SHE HATE'S IT! Plus we look nothing alike! Right...ranting, I'll get back to that later. Anyway, I'm oldest by 2 years. I'm also the funner of us to be around. But mess up my sister? I'll mess up your face. (This threat goes both ways)

I mean we don't even look alike! I'm completely chocolate brown! Brown hair, brown eyes, Mom called me a brownie tell I told her to stop! And JAY! Strawberry- blond with green eyes? COME ON! WE LOOK NOTHING ALIKE! that was way of topic...sorry.

Currently we're trying to go to school. TRYING being the word, Jay just up and left me to myself! Can you believe that? I eventually caught up to her and we bickered back and forth for a while until she gave up and bought me a slice of banana bread. I almost always win...and it never changes our relationship.

Turning the corner, we caught sight of our group of friends. Honestly, how could you not notice them? They're all so loud, and one of them has PINK hair for goodness sake!

"HEY GUYS!" I yelled as we got closer so they could hear us. Everyone turned to watch us aproach. I walked up to my classmates in the group, which consisted of :Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, Elfman, Evergreen, Erza, Laxus and Juvia. Yeah, Jay's a grade behind me, she whines about the work all the time, but shuts up real fast when I have homework. She gets it.

Jay's group of classmates consisted of :Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Lissana, Cana and Gray. All of our friends were people we could relate to in some way. We were both crazy, protective, yet kinda serious when we want sweets. And don't even get me started on when me and Jay almost got killed for tag teaming Erza and stealing her cake because we had a major sugar craving. Because listen up readers IT'S NOT WORTH IT!

After we got to our friends, we all began making our way to school. Everyone had been out for a water leak or something that got fixed a week ago. If you had seen us at that time, all you would've seen was a group of odd looking teenagers running around in a big group, being way to loud and energetic for our own good.

"Hey, Cheer. Do you think it's gonna be a good year?" I heard a whisper behind me. The only person allowed to call me Cheer is Jay so I know it's her when I turn around. "It'll be fine! We're in the same building this year! Plus, you know I'll probably follow you around like a ninja all day just to make sure!" She gave me a little grateful smile as Natsu popped out of the mess of people in front of us with his scarf wrapped around his head. He gave a simple "Nin Nin" before disappearing into the throng again.

I gave her a huge, reasuring grin. "See? Even Natsu'll help and if that doesn't make you feel better then just stick by Levy, everyone knows she's dating Gajeel, so they won't pick on someone next to her for fear of a major ass-kicking!"

She giggled a little before straightening her face into a calm mask. "Thanks, Cheer. You're the best sister anyone could ask for." We walked into the school parking lot as she finished her sentence.

Grinning, she grabbed Levy and Lissana before waving back to me. "Love ya, sis!" I smiled back at her. "Love ya, too!"

_**Ok, maybe in reality I'm not that insecure, but this isn't about me. THIS IS ABOUT CHEER and the fact that she is the best sister anyone could ever ask for! LOVE YOU SIS!**_

_**Review, if you want to.**_


End file.
